Speak Out
by Boondock Jake
Summary: A grown up Fifi find herself clinging on to a crumbling relationship and starts to have feelings for another.
1. Chapter 1

Speak Out

_A/N: Ok, this story will take a while to finish as I am in the middle of two other stories, one being rather large, so be patient with me please. Tiny Toons and all related material belong to Warner Bros. _

Acme Acres.

The name says it all. A world where young toons learn the art of their older counter parts and mentors. The Tiny Toons. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, the list goes on. They spent many years creating comedy and mayhem. But as we all know, we have to grow up sometime. And the mayhem and comedy would stop for some, sending them out into the real world making them not so tiny anymore.

Fifi Le Fume always thought about those days. Now at twenty three, she had alot on her plate, being a model and all.

"Come on Feef babe! Lean your chest out more, show the camera those luscious curves!" The camera man instructed, snapping her out of her trance. She sighed and did as she was told, the camera taking in the image of her in a sleek, two piece bathing suit near a pool.

"Excellent baby! Your hot! And one more...done! Thanks Fifi, we'll call you for your next appointment."

"Thanks Jerry." the purple skunk said grabbing a robe from one of the pool chairs. She made her way down to the change room, passing men looking her over, and slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Brushing her long purple hair out of her eyes, she got into her Cadillac and pulled out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into a little cafe where she saw a familiar pink rabbit in a nice woman's suit waiting for her at a table. Fifi got out of the car and ran up to the rabbit giving her a friendly hug.

"Babs, it's so good to see you!" She squealed in delight upon seeing her best friend for the first time in years.

"Feef, I've missed you so much! It's been years!" Babs stated in an even greater pitch than her friend's. They released each other and sat down at the table. They ordered a drink and prattled on about their lives since graduating from the Loonaversity. Fifi discovered that Babs and Buster were engaged, which wasn't hard to believe, and both were teaching at the Loonaversity full time.

"How are things with you Feef? I heared your moving up fast in the model industry." Babs said while taking a sip from her mocha.

Fifi rolled her eyes with a smile, "I wouldn't say that but I'm certainly not starving." She said.

"Chasing any cute guys lately?" Babs teased. Fifi chuckled at the thought of her over the top romancing when she was younger.

"Just one. His name's Danny and I've been seeing him for a couple months." She confessed.

"Hmm, lured him in with that sexy accent huh?" Babs asked, smirking. Another memory Fifi had to laugh at. She still spoke fluent French but had long since lost her accent. She didn't know how though. She figured that she had been speaking English for so long that it just up and left.

"Not quite. We met at the beach during Spring Break. He's a Rugby playerwith a killer body. We got to talking and he seemed really sweet so we broke away from the rest of the wild groups and found ourselves a nice secluded spot and well...you get the idea." Fifi explained wiggiling her eyebrows.

"Is he good?" Babs asked, her smirk growing wider.

"Meh." Fifi said waving her hand. Babs nearly spit her drink out through her nose from laughing so hard.

"Fifi! You'd say that about your own boyfriend?" She hollored out loud between giggles.

Fifi shrugged with a small smile on her face, "When he's selfish in bed, yes." She told her.

"Then why stay with him?" The rabbit queried.

Fifi sighed looking at the sunset. "I don't know...he's really good to me with everything else but there are times when...I can't describe it." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Babs took her hand in her own saying, "Oh Feef, if you're not happy than find someone who will make you happy. With everything."

Fifi gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, "I am happy. Don't worry." She assured her.

Babs smiled back when suddenly her pager went off. "Looks like Buster needs me back home. He couldn't make Carrot Stew if his life depended on it." Babs told her getting up. They said their farewells, promising to call each other soon and both were on their way home.

Fifi was in deep thought over what she and Babs had disscused on the way home. Her relationship with Danny was starting to crumble. Even if he refused to realize it. Danny was becoming a little more...aggresive with her these days. He never hit her or anything but hewould get angry over the smallest things. In the bedroom, he was asking her to do things she didn't really want to do. Unfortunatley she did them because she wanted to make him happy. Is this really what she wants? Was Babs right? Was that day at the beach a mistake that would haunt her forever?

Her thoughts were shattered when suddenly her car engine made a sputtering sound and slowly came to a stop.

"No. Don't do this to me." She told the car, trying to start it over and over. To make matters worse, she was in the bad part of town and the sun had gone down a while ago.

She was desperate now, turning the key faster and harder. She should have gotten rid of this thing years ago. She had it since starting at the Loonaversity. It has done this a few times to her. Now was the worst time of all.

"Problem missy?" Came a voice from beside her.

Startled, Fifi looked up to see three large wolves beside her car door. They reeked of booze and the clothes they wore suggested that they were homeless.

Feeling her heart pump faster, she managed to say, "N...no. I'm fine"

The wolf in the middle flashed her a smile full of yellow teeth. "Seems that your car don't work. Me and my boys can fix it. For a price." He said, letting his eyes wander up and down her voluptuous frame.

"I...I don't...Help!" She screamed into the air, hoping someone would hear. The wolf in the middle slapped her hard across her face, almost knocking her unconscious.

All three of them ripped her out of the seat and threw her to the ground. In her dizzy stupor, she could hear them arguing which one of them would have their way first. Then she heard one of them shout out in alarm and the sounds of a struggle arose. Trash cans spilt over and the sound of bodies hitting concrete were all that she could hear. The sounds of people running in the opposite direction came next, then silence. Fifi's vision was still blurry and was still rather scared. Suddenly, the sounds of one pair of shoes came closer to her. She was trembling now. Hands gripped her arms softly and she felt herself being pulled up to her feet and leaned against her car.

The hands helped her stay upright as her vision slowly came back. Brushing the hair out of her face, she squinted at the owner of the hands in front of her. The bluriness had faded and she was staring back at the face of a concerned looking blue cat.

"Furball?"

End of Chapter One

_A/N: Alright, Chapter one done! I know it seems kinda corny how she was the damsel in distress but hey, I'm an old fashioned kinda guy I guess. Chapter two on it's way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two!_

Fifi was still in shock.

She could hear Furball tinkering under the hood of her car, his blue tail flickering back and forth, the trademark bandages still there.

She wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't. Ironically, the cat had her tounge. She just could not believe that out of all people to come to her rescue, it was Furball. Saving her was not the hard part of believing, it was the fact that this was the first time she had seen him in years.

The last time she saw him was a few days before graduation day. Nothing special, just during History class. But on graduation, she remembers all of the toons standing outside with their parents, all beaming proudly. All except Furball. Everyone knew that the cat had no parents and lived on the streets. He was also a bit of a loner too. Fifi rarely saw him with anyone from class except Calamity every now and then. She figured it was because of their inability or refusal to speak. There were times when Fifi herself would sit with him at lunch just so he wouldn't be alone so much. They never really spoke to each other, Furball obviously, but she could tell that he appreciated the thoughtfulness. Occasionally, he would look over to her and give her a small smile of graditude.

Fifi remembers looking for him on that day.

_Fifi's eyes surfed the crowd. She saw almost everyone. Plucky, Shirley, Dizzy, Lil Beeper, but no Furball. She wanted to apologize to him about the incidents where she thought he was a skunk and chased him for days on end. She also wanted to make sure that he knew at least one person in this school knew he exsisted. But the alley cat was no where to be found._

_Fifi ran into the Loonaversity and looked for Sylvester's classroom. Furball was his top student, surely he would know where he was._

_She knocked on his door and opened it, finding Sylvester erasing whatever history of their time at school was left on the chalk board._

_"Pardon a moi Monsieur Sylvester, but may I speak with you?" She asked._

_Sylvester turned around and smiled at her. Putting down the eraser, he sat down at his desk. "Certainly, Fifi." He said._

_"I was just wondering if you had seen Furball. I can't find him anywhere." She told him, approaching the desk. Sylvester's smile slowly faded. Sighing he looked down at his feet, then back at her. "He's not here Fifi."_

_"What? But...it's graduation day. He did pass his courses didn't he?" She asked a little confused._

_"He did indeed and with flying colors. In fact, he was a straight A student." Sylvester told her. Now Fifi was completely bewildered._

_"So...why isn't he here?" She asked, hoping that Sylvester would have a definite answer._

_Leaning his arms on the desk, Sylvester gave her a tired look, "Because we can't find him." He said sotfly._

_"What?"_

_"He's been missing for the last few days actually. Not one person knows where he is."_

_Fifi felt a cold sweat grip her body. She wasn't exactly friends with Furball but the thought of something bad happening to someone she knew made her feel nauseous._

_"What about his alley? What about Elmyra's place?" She asked quickly, trying to get an answer from the Looney Tune._

_"We've looked there. I spent the last three nights looking for him myself. We called the police but they've come up with nothing. He just disappeared." Sylvester said sadly._

_Fifi felt a sadness overcome her and excused herself from the room._

_She felt tears on the brim of falling as she walked straight into Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley. She explained what happened feeling a terrible darkness cloud her. The gang on the other hand were not as miserable. They had never really seen or talked to Furball much during their time at school. Plucky even had trouble putting a face to the name. But they comforted Fifi as best they could assuring her he probably just left for whatever plans he had after school._

_Fifi wasn't so sure but felt better with her friends around. Furball lingered in her mind for a few days after, she even spent one night looking for him but to no avail. Eventually life went on as she met new friends and started a career. Furball then disolved from her thoughts as new ones replaced it._

But now here she was. Looking at him trying to fix her car. The sound of her hood slamming brought her attention forward. Furball gave her a thumbs to signal it was ready to go.

Just like always, the cat never said a word. As far as she knew, he was the same age as her and still didn't talk. Fifi slowly approached him and said, "Thank you so much Furball. I hate to think what those guys would have done with me if you hadn't arrived."

Furball gave her a smile and nodded his head as if saying your welcome. He turned around to leave but Fifi grabbed his arm.

"Please Furball...let me do something for you. How bout I buy you something to eat? It's the least I could do." She asked.

Furball shook his head no and gave her a smile of thanks. But Fifi wouldn't let go, in fact she gripped to him tighter.

"Please Furball. I need to do this for you. Let me do this for you." She pleaded. Furball looked into her eyes and saw that she was desperate to do this. Sighing, he nodded, once again smiling.

Fifi felt relieved that he accepted and ushered him into the car. They drove down the streets until they came to a small outside restuarant.

They went to sit down at a table and Furball pulled the chair out for her. Fifi felt rather flattered as she sat down and he took his seat opposite to her. They waited for their watier and sat in silience. Questions were flying through her head but the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable.

"Furball," She started, making him look into her eyes, "How did you fix my car?"

Furball reached into his back pocket, taking out his wallet. He gave her a card that read, "Donny's Auto Shop".

"You work in car repairs?" She asked interested. He nodded as he put his wallet away.

"That's great. Really great Furball." She told him with all honesty. It was good to see him working after knowing him to be homeless for so many years.

Furball smiled and pointed to her tail, making a gesture with his nose. Fifi figured he was asking why didn't she give off a smell anymore.

"Oh that. I finally managed to get it under control when I was about sixteen. Would of came in handy tonight but I wasn't really thinking..." She trailed off on those last words, feeling her throat close up as the past events were relighted in her brain.

She felt his hand grasp her own and saw Furball giving her a reassuring look. Fifi couldn't help but smile and squeeze his hand back.

Furball took off his coat and put it behind him just as the waiter asked for their orders. The blue cat pointed to the things he would like to the waiter, was puzzled that he didn't speak but followed what the cat was pointing to.

Fifi took the time that Furball was ordering, to give him a look over. He still had that chunk of flesh missing from his pointy ear. But despite that, he was _very_ handsome. And he certainly was not that scrawny cat she once knew. She could tell by the way he filled out that shirt, he sported a very athletic body. A small smirk played on her lips as she thought of muscle definition he must have.

"Miss?" A voice said, snapping her out of her fantasizing. She looked up to see both Furball and the waiter looking at her.

Fifi blushed and ordered a small salad. The waiter took their menu's and procceded back to the kitchen. Fifi felt her face still hot from embarassment. She scolded herself for thinking of Furball like that when she has someone at home.

Just then, her cell rang. She apologized to Furball and answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you babe?" Came Danny's voice on the other end.

"Hey sweetie. I'm just having something to eat with a friend." She didn't want to upset him by telling him about the incident. Danny was quite..._hostile_ to other men around her and if he found out about what those wolves tried, he would go nuts.

"Well, hurry up. I'm feelin lonely and I need some relief." He said rather forcefully.

"Danny, I said I'm with a friend right now." Fifi told him a little steamed he would talk to her like that.

"Ya and I said hurry up. You know I don't like to repeat myself. So I'll see you in ten minutes." Danny ordered with some anger in his voice. He hung up after that.

Fifi shook her head and closed her cell in frustration. Furball looked at her with concern. She smiled at him to let him know that everything was fine.

They ate their meals mostly in silience after that. For some odd reason, Fifi felt nervous around him. But not an uneasy nervousness, more of a funny nervous.

They finished their meals and Fifi payed for it. Furball didn't want her to but she insisted.

He walked her to her car and waved her goodbye. But Fifi stopped him again. "Wait, where do you live?" She asked.

He pointed to an apartment building just down the block. Fifi wrung her hands together and asked, "Would...would it be alright if I visited you some time?"

Furball seemed suprised by her question but gave her a smile and nodded. With that, he walked down the street on his way home. Fifi had so many questions left. The biggest about his disapperance. But she thought that mabye it would be better if she waited for another time. That and she should get home before Danny gets anymore aggrivated.

End of Chapter 2

_A/N: THAT'S why she didn't spray them. I had that planned out from the beginning. Don't know how much sense it makes but whatever works right? Thanks to all those who reviewed and will review. Chapter three on it's way._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey all! Thanks for your support with this story. Here's Chapter three for ya!_

Sunlight poured through the blinds of Fifi's bedroom window, causing her to close her eyes tighter and roll over. Last night had not been a good one. At least not for her.

After coming home from dinner with Furball, Danny was waiting for her and was in a bad mood. He told her the only way to feel any better was for some certain activities in her bedroom. Fifi was not in the mood for sex, especially after the way Danny talked to her on the phone. But Danny was not going to take no for an answer. He grabbed her rather forcefully and told her if she loved him, she would do this for him. Fearing he might get any more physical, she complied to his wishes.

She opened her eyes and threw the blankets off, heading to the bathroom. She felt dirty.

Turning on the shower, she stepped in, letting the hot water soak her purple fur and run down her body. She closed her eyes, feeling the water relax her muscles. Her thoughts came back to Furball and the questions she had for him. But they were a bit different from before. Now Fifi found herself wondering what he thought of her. Does he like her? Does her resent her?

Does he find her attractive?

Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head. _"What's wrong with you?"_ She asked herself. She barely even knew Furball and these were not the questions she should be asking.

After a thourough wash, she stepped out and dried herself of from head to tail. She just finished tying the sash on her robe when two large, black furry arms wrapped around her.

"Your so damn hot." A voice whispered sweetly in her ear.

She turned around to face a handsome, well built skunk in his late twenty's. Fifi gave him a venomous look and pushed her way out of his grip and walked back into the bedroom. When she re-entered the room, there was a large boquet of roses on her bed. Sighing, she turned around to face the skunk and crossed her arms. "You have one minute Danny." She ordered.

Danny smirked and closed the gap between them, saying, "I just wanted to apologize about last night. I know I was a little out of line but I just had a really bad day at practice. I know it's a poor excuse but I really am sorry." He explained taking her hands into his own.

Fifi sighed again and said, "Fogiven but not forgotten."

Danny flashed a smile and kissed her on the lips. Fifi wasn't too into it but kissed back anyway. He broke away and picked up his bag on the floor, "Ok, I'm out of here. See ya tonight babe." Danny told her and gave her a sharp smack on the bottom. Winking at her, he left the house. Fifi hated it when he did that. She felt like she was some toy for him. In fact, when she thought about it, Danny didn't want to do much these days but have sex. They hardly went out or did any thing normal couples would do. She was beginning to think that Danny was addicted or something.

"Why do I tolerate him?" She wondered out loud. Fifi had been thinking about leaving Danny for the last few days but there was still a part of her that loved him. That just made the situation that much more messy.

Getting changed and having some breakfast, she was sitting at her kitchen table wondering what to do today. Then something caught her attention on the table. It was the card that Furball gave her last night. Smiling, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Fifi drove through town, searching for the restaraunt from last night. After finding it, she then procceded to the apartment complex that Furball had pointed to.

Parking her car, she entered the lobby and looked at a the mailboxes trying to find Furball. It appeared that he wasn't on any of the boxes. The closest thing she could find was R.T. Cat. The elevator opened and old rabbit couple entered the lobby.

"Excuse me," She asked the couple, "Do you know where a Furball Cat lives?"

The couple looked at each other confused until the wife had a look of realization, "Oh Furball! Yes, yes. Sorry dear but we usually call him by his real name. We live just down the hall from him. He lives in Room 218." She said and walked away with her husband.

Fifi stepped into the elevator with another question in her head. As far as she knew, Furball was his real name. It was common for toons who attended the Looniversity to change their name if they felt it wasn't "cartoony" enough. "Your just full of suprises aren't you?" She whispered to herself. The doors opened and she stepped out into the hallway. Walking down the hall, that nervousness creeped up on her again. Finally, she came to the door with 218 on it. Her legs felt shakey and the fur on her palms felt moist. "Stop it." She ordered herself. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again but once more, no answer. She leaned her ear against the door and could hear music coming from inside. Fifi tried the door knob and discovered it was unlocked. Slowly opening it, she could hear the music clearly;

_You hear them howling around your kitchen door,_

_You better not let'em in._

_Little old lady got mutilated late last night,_

_Werewolves of London again!_

_Awooooo, Werewolves of London,_

_Awoooooooooo!_

Fifi stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The place was rather nice. It had basic furniture but set up nicely in certain spots, Paintings hung on the walls, a stereo where the music was blairing from rested on a table next to the TV in the living room. Some weights could be seen in the corner. She could see the kitchen from here which was clean and tidy. There was another room which she could only guess was Furball's bedroom.

Suddenly, a door opposite to the one she was looking at opened and out came Furball in nothing but a towel.

Fifi's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw him. He looked WAY better than she thought. The alley cat wasn't exactly big but the muscle definition he had was enough to make any girl drool. He didn't seem to notice her as he bounced along to the tune of the song. Fifi covered her mouth trying not to giggle at the rather amusing scene.

Furball turned around and nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw her. Fifi let out a burst of short laughter as Furball fiddled with the stereo to turn it off. He stood there scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"I'm sorry Furball," Fifi said after calming herself down. "I just thought I would come visit."

Furball nodded, smiling awkwardly. Looking down, he realized he was almost naked in front of the beautiful skunk. He put up a finger to signal her to wait a moment as he ran into his bedroom to get change. A minute later he came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I was thinking mabye you would like to get some lunch at the mall or something?" Fifi asked, playing with the belt on her own jeans. She felt very shy around him all of a sudden.

Furball gave her a wide smile and nodded. The two left the room and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, she told him, "The old couple who lives down the hall from you said that they usually call you by your real name." Furball looked at her and raised a brow in curiosity as to where she was going with this.

"I was just wondering, if you don't mind, what your real name is?" Fifi asked trailing off a little at the end. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. Furball reached into his pocket and gave her his wallet. She looked at his Driver's Liscense which read, Ryan Thomas Cat.

"Your name is Ryan?"

The cat nodded and took his wallet back. "Would you...mind if I called you Ryan?" Fifi asked softly. Furball looked at her and shook his head no he did not mind.

"Well Ryan, what do you feel like today?" She asked as they walked out of the lobby and towards her car. Furball shrugged. "Well, we'll see what they got when we get there." Fifi said, backing out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Entering the large facility of shops, the two toons made their way to the food court. Guys passing by would usually give Fifi a second look but there seemed to be alot more than usual looking at her, including women. In fact, it looked like everyone in the mall was staring at them. She felt very awkward and a little frightened. Then she felt Furball nudge her and pointed to a shop window.

A large poster showed Fifi modeling some revealing lingerie for the store.

Feeling extremly embarassed, she grabbed Furball's hand and led him to a table far away from the store. Fifi was so used to people staring, that's the kind of attention models get. But being almost naked on a poster in front of Furball made her self conscious for some reason.

Sitting down, Fifi apologized to him, "I'm so sorry you had to see that Ryan."

Furball looked at her like she was crazy. Looking at the poster than back to her, he formed a sly smile and let out a low growl of approvement.

Fifi blushed hard and felt a little giddy. _"What the hell is he doing to me?"_ She wondered. Furball chuckled and then the sushi bar caught his attention. Fifi followed his gaze and smiled herself.

"Sushi huh? My favorite too."

The two got up and stood in line. While waiting, Fifi looked around the mall and to her horror saw Danny with some of his friends sitting at a table. She prayed to God he wouldn't see her. He did. Getting up, the large Rugby player approached them.

"Hey babe." He said, giving her a quick kiss. Looking at Furball he rudely asked, "Who's this guy?"

Fifi cursed silently and introduced Furball, "Hey sweetie, this is my friend Ryan." She figured telling him his other name would only give Danny matches to light a potential fire.

Furball gave him a smile and stuck out his hand to shake. Danny just looked at him and mumbled a, "Ya, nice to meet you." Furball's smile faded and put down his hand.

He turned back to Fifi and said, "C'mon babe, you can join me and the guys. I'm sure your friend won't mind." He gripped her arm tightly and gave a light tug. Fifi wanted to smack Danny right now. She looked at Furball and mouthed an apology. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. With that, he just turned and left.

Fifi felt incredibley embarassed and furious. She broke from Danny's grip and smacked him in the arm.

"What the hell is a matter with you! That's one of my friends!" She hissed.

"Yeah and you looked a little too friendly." Danny growled. Fifi closed her eyes in frustration and said, "Don't start with that bullshit. For God's sake, we were just standing in line!"

Danny leaned in nice and close, whispering, "Hey, every guy here and where ever we go wants to get in your pants. Including him."

"I can't deal with you right now Danny. We'll talk about this later." Fifi said rather dryly and stormed away. Danny looked like he was going to explode with rage. He suddenly got an idea and waved to his friends to come over. There was buisness to take care of.

* * *

Furball made his way through the underground parking lot, hoping he could catch the bus once he gets out. As he rounded a corner, he was forcefully shoved into the wall. Looking up he saw Danny with his friends. BIG friends. Two being grizzlies and another a tiger. 

"Listen up jackoff," Danny said sternly, "I'll make this short. I've seen tons of guys like you with my girl. You pretend to be friends with her and have no other intentions than that. But I know what you want. Trust me, I've broken every single one of those guys in two. Don't ever come near Fifi again. She's mine. I own her. Is that clear?"

If there was one thing Furball learned from the streets, it was to defend himself. But right now, he was out numbered. Giving Danny a hateful glare, he nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to see your not a complete moron like some other guys I knew that needed more persuasion. Let's go boys." He ordered. He turned to leave but suddenly spun around and knee'd the feline in the gut. Furball crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Danny spat then left him.

Once he caught his breath, he sat up against the wall. He let out a loud sigh and hung his head between his knees.

* * *

Later that night, Fifi was on the phone with Babs. 

"Ryan? I didn't even know he had a first name." Babs admited.

"Not suprised." Fifi sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look Babs, we didn't exactly acknowledge his exsistense at school. I may have spent a small amount of time with him but I could have done more so I'm guilty of it too. But all I'm saying is that there's probably a million things we don't know about him."

Babs was silent for moment.

"Is he hot?"

"Babs!" Fifi shouted.

"Well, is he?"

"...I don't know."

"Oh come on. Tell me the truth."

Fifi closed her eyes letting out a breath and replied, "He's drop dead sexy. There. Happy?"

"Much. Does he talk now?" Babs asked.

"No. He doesn't even meow now." Fifi answered.

"I bet he would for you."

"Babs, I swear to God..."

"No, I'm serious Feef. From what you told me, it sounds like he has a thing for you. And vice versa."

Fifi sat up straight, thinking of what Babs just said.

"Hello? Fifi?"

"...I don't have a thing for Furball." She said going back to his much more common name.

"Well it's too bad. He sounds really nice. Much better than that asshole your with now." Babs spat.

Ordinarly Fifi would stand up for Danny but right now she was still pissed at him. "I got to go Babs. I'll talk to you later." She said, not feeling like talking anymore.

"Ok Feef. You take it easy and think about what I said." Babs told her and hung up.

Fifi hung up her own phone and looked up at the ceiling. _"Why is this happening to me?" _She thought. She had to face facts. She was feeling some form of attraction to Furball. But she was convinced that it was just pyhsical. But right now she was considering him a replacement for Danny. It was over. Fifi was sick of his control over her.

As if on cue, the sound of her door opening and closing was heard and Danny walked in, a big smile on his face.

"Hey hot stuff. My back's bothering me, can you give it a massage?" He asked. His smile faded when he saw the look on Fifi's face. She stood up and pointed to the door.

"Out."

"What?"

Fifi crossed her arms over her chest. "It's over Danny. I've had enough of your jealousy and control. You could of cost me a friend, who I just got re-aquantied with after so many years. You have forced me to do things that I never wanted to do and enough is enough."

Danny didn't reply right away. He just sighed and said, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Quick and silent, he slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Fifi felt a numbing pain on her cheek and hot tears falling. Danny gripped her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. She wanted to use her spray but it would have little effect against on one of her own. He made her look him in the eyes.

"I through playing by your rules bitch," Danny spat, "We're going to play by mine now. You don't leave me. I leave you when I feel you have served your purpose. And that's a long ways away. I'll go out whenever I want and I choose if you come along or not. If I wanna pick up some whore at a bar and bring her back here, I will and I will decide if you join us or not. Understand?"

Fifi couldn't speak she was so frightened.

"Understand!" Danny roared.

Fifi whimpered and nodded. Danny hugged her close to his body and whispered in her ear, "Good. Now I'm going out again and you will stay here. If I find out you've left, I will strip you of your dignity and make sure your modeling career will end. Don't bother calling the police ethier. I have friends there and they will tell me if you or anyone else called."

Danny released her and walked out the door. Fifi curled up into a ball and let her tears shed. Never had she felt so scared and helpless. It was the worst possible feeling in the world. She had to tell someone. She pulled herself up and grabbed her cell phone. Shaking, she called Babs's number. It rang unanswered for a few seconds until a male voice spoke.

"Hello, Buster speaking."

"Buster...It's me Fifi...I...I need h-help." She said between sobs.

"Fifi what happened? Babs told me about this guy you were seeing, did he do something?" The blue rabbit asked quickly.

Fifi couldn't respond. She just kept sobbing.

"I'm calling the cops."

"No!" Fifi shouted, "He...would kill me if he found out."

Buster was silent on the other end until, "Fifi, listen to me. Babs and I are coming over and we'll figure this out. Do you know anybody that you can stay with and hide until we get there?."

Fifi was silent, then spoke, "Yes...I know someone."

End of Chapter Three

_A/N: A good long chapter (I think). To clear some things up; I always thought that Furball was just a nickname for him and thought it would be cool to give him a real name. There's no real reason why I choose Ryan, I just asked a friend for a random name and it was that. But I still like to refer to him as Furball in non speaking text. The song I used was "Werewolves of London" By Warren Zevon. I suggest everybody that reads this to listen to it if you have not already. The lyrics are humourous and the tune of the song is awesome. Jackson Browne also does a very good cover of it. I was hoping that I made Danny come off as a complete scum bag and if anyone out there is in a relationship like that, GET OUT. Their not worth it. Anyway, Chapter 4 on the way._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Aite, here's another chapter from yours truly. Big thanks to everyone who R and R's and has already. The feedback I have received is great. Sorry I made everyone wait but now we get to see what happens between Fifi and Furball at his apartment :) Enjoy!_

Fifi knocked on his door harder and harder.

"Please...Ryan...open the door." She begged to herself. It took her hours just to leave the house. Danny's threats still lingered in her mind, making her paranoid. She was afraid that he would pop out of the shadows and kill her right there and then.

The door suddenly ripped open and there stood a very grumpy looking Furball in his pajama bottoms. His look immediately softened when he saw Fifi's tear stricken face. She looked at him for a moment before latching onto him, crying into his fur. Furball, confused, closed the door behind them and helped her to the couch.

"I-I'm sorry Ryan...I c-c-couldn't think of anywhere else to g-go." Fifi choked out between sobs. Furball gently took her face into his hands and made her look at him. He could see a bruise on her left cheek even through her purple fur that made everything clear to him.

His pointy ears flattened against the back of his head and every muscle in his body tensed with rage. He wanted to kill Danny at this point but knew that Fifi needed him right now. Calming down, Furball walked to the kitchen where he got an ice pack and gently pressed it against Fifi's cheek.

"You don't need to do this." She sniffed. Furball gave her a stern look making it quite clear that he wanted to. The two were silent for a while. Furball would occasionally stroke Fifi's long purple hair to calm her down if she started to get upset. He pointed to the TV, a way of asking if she wanted to watch anything.

"No Ryan...I...I don't know what to do!" Fifi shouted, getting up from her seat. "All I can think about is that...son of a bitch coming through the door and...and..." She couldn't finish. She broke down again, sinking to the floor. Furball crawled over to her and hugged her gently. Fifi burrowed her face into his bare chest, muffling out her tortured sobs.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually Fifi let go and wiped her eyes. She looked at Furball with gratitude, saying, "Thank you Ryan. I can't tell you how much your caring means to me. Especially after the way we treated you."

Furball gave her a confused look.

"In school...we never really payed a whole lot of attention to you. I know I was with you every now and then but I could of done more. We all could have."

Furball gave her a soft squeeze on the shoulder and a smile, reassuring her that whatever happened was in the past. He grabbed her hand and helped her up then lead her to his room. Re-fluffing the pillow, he patted the bed signaling that she could use it.

"No, I couldn't Ryan. It's your bed." Fifi protested. Furball gently pushed her to the bed and made her sit down. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Sit with me."

Furball looked at her for a moment but sat down next to her. "There's always been a question I wanted to ask you." She said. Furball waited for her to continue.

"Can...you talk?"

Furball looked a little lost, like he was trying to think of something to get out of the conversation. "I know it's kind of a stupid question. All you did was meow in school but...can you?" She repeated softly.

The blue cat looked very uncomfortable as he shifted from his seat, away from Fifi.

"I'm sorry I asked. Forget about it." Fifi said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "It's just...if you can, then why didn't you say anything to us? Why stay silent for your whole life?"

Furball got up to leave but stopped. He seemed to be contemplating something. Turning around, he sat beside Fifi again, only closer. He leaned in so close that for a moment Fifi thought he was going to kiss her. But he stopped short and answered her question,

"What was the point of speaking, when no one was willing to listen?"

Fifi stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Furball asked with a slight smirk, "You look like you've never heard anyone talk before."

"But..." Fifi began but couldn't finish the words. After regaining some sense after the shock, she tried again,

"But why now? Why...speak to me?"

Furball chuckled and stared at his feet. "I never felt the need nor the desire to before. It's not like anyone really cared. People seemed to avoid me like I was a disease. Why, I have no idea. Probably because hanging out with the 'poor' kid, was bad for their image. Calamity was the closest thing to friend I ever had. I guess because we were the loners we had this connection. The same sting of being different and alone."

"Do you still talk to him?" Fifi asked. Furball shook his head. "No. A couple of years ago, he got a job with the Military. Probably in their experimental weapon department. Haven't heard a word from him since."

The two sat in silence for a bit until Furball spoke up again.

"As to why I speak to you?" He paused and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Every nerve and instinct in his body was telling him to kiss her. But he couldn't. Not until this whole Danny issue was solved. So he continued,

"You made the effort to know me. To know my real name, to see me as a person and not some homeless bum. And since we've met you have been wanting to ask me about my disappearance before graduation but have been too polite about it"

Fifi looked down at her hands which have been shaking for the last five minutes. How he knew that, she had no idea but she was getting that funny nervous feeling in her stomach again. Furball saw her hands and gently took them into his own. She looked up and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"It's ok." He whispered. "Acme Acres had always been my home. I never really thought I would leave. But as the years went on and I got older, I started to realize that there was nothing here for me. No friends with the exception of Cal, no family, no life."

"But you were a straight A student. You could of got any job you wanted here." Fifi interrupted.

"Who was going to hire a guy who lived in a box? I had gotten that sort of reputation over the years so who was willing to take that chance on me? I had to leave. I had to start someplace new. Where I could have a fresh start. Meet new people and make friends. Unfortunately, I made the wrong friends."

Furball paused and had a distorted look on his face as if he was conti plating going any further with his story.

"Ryan?" Fifi asked. "All I'll say is that I fell in to some bad times with some even worse people. I found myself hiding out in bars and under bridges, trying to stay alive. I owed some people a lot of money. Eventually they found me. I won't say what they did but I'm still recovering from it." He finished, rubbing his shoulder. Under his fur, Fifi spotted a nasty scar.

"Turns out I was better off in Acme Acres. Ironic huh?" He chuckled. Fifi wrapped her arms around Furball's neck and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. For everything." She choked, tears threatening to emerge again. Furball returned the embrace and gently stroked her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her. The two stayed like that for a long time. Fifi felt so comforted, so safe in his arms. She didn't want him to let go. But he did and kneeled in front of her.

"Now, use my bed. And I won't take no for an answer."

Furball got up to leave but was stopped by Fifi again. She looked at him with soft eyes and stood up. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Furball felt slightly numb from the shock of Fifi kissing him but soon kissed back. The kiss soon grew more passionate and heated as Fifi jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned in his mouth as he pressed her body tighter against him.

Furball was in heaven. She tasted so good and he was wanting more. Gently, he put her down on his bed, crawling on top of her. He broke away to kiss her neck. Fifi gasped and ran her hands down his back, feeling the muscles and an intense desire burning through her. Furball returned to her lips, taking in her sweet taste once more. Fifi ran one hand up his chest and the other was untying the pull string on his pajama bottoms. She wanted him more than anything in the world right now. But suddenly, he pulled away.

Furball backed up against the wall breathing hard. Fifi looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I...I don't think I can do this Fifi." He said. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of you."

Fifi brushed the hair out of her eyes and stood up. She approached him and ran her hands up and down his chest, whispering, "Your not. I want you to do this. I want you."

She kissed him again, softer this time and tugged on his hand to follow her back to bed. Furball was going along and thought nothing could ruin this until there was a loud knocking at his door.

"Fifi! Are you sure this is the right room Buster?"

"Yes I'm sure. She told me exactly that it was room 218. Fifi! It's Buster and Babs!"

Furball growled in frustration and Fifi leaned her head against her chest and sighed. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left to answer the door. Furball flopped down on his bed and covered his head with a pillow.

"Worst timing ever." He muttered.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Fifi sighed. Buster, Babs and Fifi had been discussing a solution for the last hour or so. So far they had nothing.

"Why don't you come stay with us Feef? Then I'll go down to the station and talk to the chief." Buster suggested. Fifi shook her head.

"No. If Danny finds you were there, he will come after you too." She said. Buster sighed.

"Fifi...you can't just sit here and do nothing." He said. "Buster..." Babs scolded softly.

"I'm sorry Babs, but it's true. She can't live in fear all her life. She has to go to the police."

"That won't do anything." Came a voice that caused them to look over Buster's shoulder. Furball came from his room fully dressed and looked out his window.

"What's the worse they could do to him? He'd get a slap on the wrist and maybe a restraining order. Stuff like that means dick all to guys like Danny." He explained.

Buster and Babs stared wide eyed at Furball. "You...talked." Babs uttered. The blue feline sighed and walked over to Fifi.

"Getting back to the task at hand, I have a plan. Fifi could I use your cell phone?" He asked her. Fifi reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Taking it from her hands, Furball searched through her contacts list until he found Danny's number. He hit the dial key and it started to ring. The others looked at him in curiosity.

"Ya?" Came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Is this Danny?" Furball asked. Fifi looked like she was going to scream as she tried to grab the phone away. But Furball gave her a look that he knew what he was doing. Nervously, Fifi nodded and sat down.

"Ya, who the hell is this?"

"The same Danny who hits women to prove he's a big shot?"

"...who is this?"

"A friend of Fifi's and I'm not to thrilled about the way you've been treating her."

"Oh really? Well what are you going to do about it?" Danny laughed over the other end.

"Sorry, not much of a phone man. How bout we meet in person and I can show you what I'm gonna do? Unless of course, you're a pussy." Furball smiled when he heard the silence on the other end. Guys like Danny hated it when you challenged their manhood.

"Listen you little shit, I will kill you. Understand? So I wouldn't be saying such things if I were you." Danny growled.

"Prove it. Meet me in the alley near Colton Street." Furball said and hung up. Fifi stood up and shouted, "Are you out of your mind? He'll kill you!"

Furball gripped her shoulders to make her relax. "Calm down Fifi. That's exactly what I want."

The three other toons looked at him as if he was crazy. Sighing, Furball sat down and explained to them the rest of his plan.

* * *

Furball started down the street towards Colton. The night air was cool and somewhat refreshing as it blew through his face.

"Ryan!"

He turned around and saw Fifi running towards him. She caught up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled the fur on his neck.

"Come back from this. Don't be his victim." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. Furball hugged her tightly and gently kissed her forehead. He gave her a big smile and continued down the street. Babs came up from behind and pulled Fifi into a hug.

"He'll be alright. I'm positive this plan is going to work." She told her. Fifi just hugged her back, hoping it was true.

End Of Chapter Four

_A/N: The plot thickens. Gonna try really hard to get the next chapter up soon. Again thanks for everyone's patience. This wasn't my favorite chapter but I had to rewrite it a few times and this was the best draft. Cya!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Now comes the confrontation of Furball and Danny. This may be a short chapter. Expect Furball to reveal more of his past in this chapter. Also expect some violence and language. Enjoy!_

Danny lit a cigarette and paced back and forth in the alley. The place stunk. There was garbage everywhere, used drug needles and broken booze bottles littered the ground. It was disgusting.

"This guy is going to get it good for dragging me here." He muttered. The skunk was also in a very bad mood. First of all, Fifi was missing. She probably ran off to her little pink friend's place for a place to hide.

"That bitch was trouble from day one." He said out loud while blowing a large cloud of smoke. Then there was this guy on the phone. He had the balls to call him a pussy. Danny has put more people in the hospital for less.

He flicked away his cigarette in annoyance. The thought of someone out there with his property drove him insane. Fifi was his and ONLY his. She was too beautiful and sexy for anyone to have but him. Danny recalls breaking a guy's arm because he had the nerve to give her a look over at the beach. He should of kept her locked in the house. His own personal slave for his every need.

The sounds of footsteps were heard and Danny looked over to see Furball walk around the corner.

"You." Danny muttered, his fists clenching tightly. Furball chuckled and came closer. "Yeah, little ole me."

He looked around the alley then back to Danny, sighing.

"Home sweet home. Lot of memories here. I slept in a box in the corner there." Furball told him. Danny snorted a laugh. "You lived in this dump? Man, you must of been one messed up kid."

"Really? I thought you would feel at peace here, with the garbage and crap." Furball joshed. Danny took a swing at him but Furball ducked and pushed him from behind. Danny tripped and fell into a large, dirty puddle.

Seething with anger, Danny leaped up, soaking and all and tackled Furball to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, trying to get control over one another. Eventually, Danny got control a drove a fist across Furball's muzzle. The cooper taste of blood filled his mouth. Danny then wrapped his hands tightly around his neck, choking the life out of him. Furball's free hand reached out to find something, anything that would assist him. The smooth, glassy touch of a bottle came into contact with his fingers. Getting a firm grip on the neck of the bottle, he brought it up fast and hard. The bottle smashed into a million pieces when in it hit Danny's face.

Furball felt the air return to his lungs and he spat out a wad of blood. Danny staggered to his feet, the side of his head bleeding freely. He was suddenly slammed back down to the ground as Furball elbowed him straight in the back. Danny hit the ground but came back up with an uppercut to the blue cat's jaw. Furball stumbled back a little woozy, leaning against the brick wall.

The sound of steel sliding out of a handle was heard. Furball looked up to see Danny with a switchblade in his hand.

"I'm gonna cut off your goddamn fingers..." He growled. Furball sunk his head and slowly his body began to shake as if he was sobbing. "That's right. Cry you little bitch." Danny said. But his face took on a look of confusion as Furball raised his head. He wasn't crying.

He was laughing.

He tried to speak but had to stop as a fit of giggles overcame him until he finally said, "A knife? That's it? Is that supposed to scare me?"

Danny screamed in rage as he thrust the knife towards Furball. Furball quickly dodge and caught Danny's arm, directing the knife into the wall, breaking it. He then grabbed the back of Danny's head and smashed his face against the wall. Danny crumbled to the ground, a dazed look in his eyes. Furball took of his dirty coat and threw it aside while speaking to the fallen skunk.

"Knives don't mean shit to mean Danny boy. I've seen it all on the streets. Couple of years ago, I owed some guys money from a few loans. I didn't have the cash so I had to hide. Long story short, they caught me."

Danny started to stir but Furball gave him a swift boot to the ribs to keep him on his back.

"The took me to an alley, much like this, and they shot me." Furball continued. "Took a bullet right in the shoulder. Almost bled to death."

Danny crawled up on his hands and knees, only to have Furball's foot connect with his face.

"When I was a kid, I had to put up with prostitutes, gangs, coke heads, drug pushers, you name it. Everyday I had a gun or a blade or goddamn bat in my face. It was a routine. So you do what you have to, to survive. There aren't any rules here Danny boy. There's no such thing as fighting dirty." Upon ending that sentence, he kicked Danny right between the legs. The skunk let out a loud scream of pain.

He fell to his knees and Furball crouched so he was eye level with him. He grabbed Danny by the hair to make him look at him.

"So if you think a knife is going to put some fear in me, think again." Furball hissed. He then rolled up his sleeve and showed Danny the huge scar under his fur on his shoulder.

"Everyday I swore I would never become like them. I would never give in to heavy boozing, drugs or other crap like that. Otherwise I would become someone like you."

Danny stared at him with fiery eyes, blood leaking down his brow. "Your full of shit." He gasped. "You wish you were me. After all, I'm the one giving it to Fifi every night."

Furball's fur stood on end and lifted Danny up so he could drive his face into the wall. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the brick Danny had picked up. When pulled to his feet, he slammed the brick into Furball's head.

He went down and Danny proceeded to beat him down with kicks and punches.

"You think you're better than me! Huh! Where's your smart ass answer now you homeless piece of crap!"

"Danny stop!" Came a female cry.

He looked over to see Fifi standing in the alley's entrance. Smiling, he dropped Furball's nearly unconscious body and started towards her. Fifi stood her ground as he approached. Without a word, Danny slapped her across the face.

"Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused me bitch?" He spat at her. But Fifi stood tall, peering at him with hate filled eyes.

"Go to hell Danny." She said with venom in each word. She received another slap and fell to the ground this time. Danny picked her up by the hair and said, "I'm done with you. I've beaten a lot of useless women and you by far have been the worst. But now I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to kill your friend over there. And if I have time, I'll kill your bunny friends too."

Fifi started at him hard then suddenly smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked. Fifi reached into her jeans pocket an pulled out a small device.

A tape recorder.

"Freeze!" Came a voice from behind. Danny whipped around to see two policeman with guns aimed, standing on the other side of the alley. Behind them, Babs and Buster stood with worried looks on their faces.

"Son of a bitch..." Danny whispered. They had set him up. Furball and Fifi were the bait while Babs and Buster went to the police. And what's worse, they had all his threats on tape. A jury could use that as evidence of plotting to manslaughter. It would put him away for a long time. Danny ignored the police and pulled her hair tighter.

"How did you get past Jeff! He runs most of the phones in the station!" He demanded.

"Put the girl down and back away!"

"It appears Jeff has a weakness for women with long ears. All it took was for Babs to walk in the station and he was all over her. Buster had no trouble finding another officer or two." Fifi explained with a coy grin.

Danny was boiling with rage. He was caught all because of a stroke of luck.

"I said put her down!"

Danny payed no attention to the police and was ready to give Fifi another slap but was tackled by Furball. The alley cat held him down while the two officers rushed over to cuff him. One of the officers, a cheetah in his mid forties looked at Furball and sighed,

"Getting into trouble again Ryan?" He asked. Furball gave him a tired, bloody grin and said, "Only cause I know your still on the job."

The cheetah checked Furball's wounds while Babs and Buster helped Fifi. Danny was shoved in the back of the squad car as he stared daggers into Furball and Fifi. Fifi latched on to Furball, hugging herself close to him. She felt hot tears fall down her cheek as she sobbed quietly into his blood stained shirt. Furball gently rocked her back and forth to comfort her.

"Here," Furball said, taking the tape recorder from Fifi and giving it to the cheetah. "There's the evidence you need on him. For what he's done to her and anyone else."

"I could of took one look at her and have all the evidence I needed." He said referring to Fifi's cut cheek.

"I'd get to the hospital and check out those wounds. Huge chance of getting infected from rolling around in a place like this." He told him. Furball nodded.

"Thanks Andy. I will."

The cheetah nodded and hopped into the car with his partner and drove off with a enraged Danny in the back.

Furball continued to rock Fifi and kissed the top of her head. Buster and Babs watched from the side. Babs elbowed the blue rabbit in the ribs saying, "Told you they would get together."

Buster just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife.

_One Month Later_

Furball opened the door to his apartment and threw his coat onto his couch. He flopped down on his couch and closed his eyes. The shop had been really picking up business and he was working overtime almost everyday to almost midnight. Today was no different.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door.

Groaning, he got up and opened it only to have his jaw drop seeing Fifi standing in the hall wearing nothing but a robe.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" She said slyly. Furball gathered his wits and scooped her up and carried her in. He lay her down on the couch and gave her a long kiss.

"Hard day at work?" She giggled as Furball nuzzled her neck. "You have no idea." He sighed and gently stroked her cheek. He then gave her a hard look.

"What?"

"I just thought of something."

"And that would be?"

"How did you know Danny's friend was attracted to long eared women?" He asked. Fifi wrapped her slender legs around his waist and smiled.

"Danny never knew this but I once had a case of identity theft and I went to the station one day. I talked to Jeff about it and saw a picture of him and Danny on his desk from a rugby game. Turns out they've known each other for years. We were going through the proper forms and stuff when all of a sudden this tall, blonde rabbit walks by and he completely drops everything and goes and talks to her for about twenty minutes. So when you came up that plan, I knew Babs would be perfect to send to the police." She explained.

Furball smiled and purred, "Clever girl. I wasn't sure how we would of gotten past him but your always full of surprises."

"As are you. For instance who was that officer that knew you?"

"Just an old friend of mine. When I was still a kid on the streets, Andy looked out for me. He made sure I never got into any gangs or drug rings. He even gave me rides to school." Furball said, getting up and stretching. Fifi got up with him and kissed him softly. She broke away and walked over to his bedroom. She looked back at him with a grin and let her robe fall to the ground as she walked into the room. Furball grinned and followed suit.

* * *

Fifi woke up around three am. She let out a yawn and settled back into Furball. She rested her head under his chin and hugged herself closer to him. Furball's arm was wrapped tightly around her as he slept peacefully.

Fifi traced her finger up and down the fur on the blue cat's chest in thought. She was thinking of Danny and how she hoped he was rotting in jail. She thought of when she first saw Furball after all those years. The first time she kissed him. And Fifi even thought of the days at the Looniversity.

Every now and then, she would look at Furball and see that small, scrawny alley cat he used to be. It would break her heart remembering how lonely he was.

Furball snapped her out of her thoughts when he rolled over in his sleep so he was facing her and had both arms wrapped around her. The skunk smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. A small smile formed on his muzzle and started to purr.

Fifi laughed softly and cuddled closer to him, feeling the warmth from his body. She felt her eyelids grow heavier until the closed and she fell into a blissful slumber with him.

The End

_A/N: There ya go! Thank you everyone who read this story and put up with the delay, especially Nightw2, acosta perez jose ramiro and Rock Raider. I really enjoyed writing this story because there are no Furball and Fifi pairings out there. I'm not sure why, they make a great pair in my opinion. So I encourage anyone out there to give this pairing a shot and write a story. Even just a Furball story. He was one of the most underused characters in my opinion along with Calamity. Anyway, thanks again and keep on rock'n! Cya! _


End file.
